1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the movement of towed underwater lines and is directed more particularly to a winglet for mounting on a trailing end of such lines and operating to improve stability of the line during towing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underwater vehicles, such as submarines and unmanned underwater vehicles (UUV), may be provided with a somewhat flexible line which can be paid out of the submerged vehicle and towed through the water by the vehicle. Typically, the line extends from a bow portion of the vehicle. The line is often provided with a multiplicity of acoustic sensor elements. While the line is somewhat flexible, it also exhibits some rigidity, such that when the line is being towed through the water, the line tends to bend rearwardly and well outwardly from the vehicle.
The vehicle is provided with a stabilizing tether which is paid out from the stern area of the vehicle and at its distal end is fastened to the towed line proximate the distal end thereof. The stabilizing tether is reeled in to bring the trailing end of the towed line in nearer the vehicle. The tether is under tension and provides some measure of stability to the towed line.
Nonetheless, the trailing end of the towed line is subject to substantial vibration which is unwanted inasmuch as the acoustic, or other measuring devices or sensors carried in the towed line, may be highly position dependent. That is, to gain the most from the measuring devices or sensors, it is required that the precise positions of the devices be known on a continuing basis. There is thus a need to diminish and limit the vibrational movement of the trailing end of the towed line.